


Order Me

by omgbubblesomg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aggressive Sam, Anal Fingering, BDSM, Bottom Sam, Brother Feels, Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, Dubious Ethics, F/M, Forced Sex, Fuck Or Die, Light BDSM, Loving Dean, Loving Sam, M/M, Medical Kink, Multi, No orgasm, Other, Pegging, Research, Rimming, Science Experiments, Sex Haze, Sex Toys, Silence Kink, Stanford Era, Top Dean, Viagra, What Have I Done, but then, can't talk, forced silence, just feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7722109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgbubblesomg/pseuds/omgbubblesomg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam joins a drug trial for a viagra substitute that lowers inhibitions. He's nervous at first, but then the drugs kick in, and he gets used to the idea of doing whatever the researchers tell him to do with his anonymous partners.<br/>That is, until he walks into the lab and the person waiting for him isn't a stranger...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dose

“Hi,” said Sam, awkwardly. “I’m Dave.”

“Fake name?” asked the girl, smiling wryly.

“Yeah, you?”

“How’s Candy sound?”

Sam laughed. “How about Candice?”

“Sure. Nice to meet you, Dave. I’m Candice. You do this often?”

“First time,” said Sam. “You?”

“Fifth! It’s good money, eh?”

Sam nodded. It certainly was good money. He hadn’t known what would be entailed when he signed up, but the research centre was paying basically a month’s tuition _per person_ , after all, and money like that always came with a steep expectation. He could have called Dean, sure, but they hadn’t parted in the best of terms and he was loath to ask for money from his father. He could handle some drug testing. If he was being honest with himself, he probably would have guessed it would be something like _this_ , anyway.

And by _this_ he meant the sterile white room, empty except for a bed, alone except for the pretty blonde girl called Candice. He would get through this, and Dean would never have to know that he hadn’t been able to support his education through the scholarship alone.

“So,” said Sam, coughing to hide his awkwardness.

“Don’t worry,” Candice said with a laugh, “the drug will kick in soon, and then it’s not so bad.”

“Do you know what they’ll ask us to do?” he said nervously.

“Oh, it’s always something dumb, like you have to keep your eyes closed, or I have to slap you or something. Last time I got to choke him when he came. So hot”

“Oh,” squeaked Sam. He tried to act cool but Candice was looking at him in concern, and he figured his attempts at nonchalance were falling flat. “I don’t usually do this kind of thing,” he admitted.

“What? Drug testing?”

“No, uh, you know…” he gestured between the two of them.

“Oh! Like, sex?”

Sam nodded. She laughed, but good naturedly.

“Don’t be shy! I wish there were more guys like you around! Don’t worry, it’s super easy when the drugs kick in. How much did they give you?”

“Um,” Sam blinked, “five milligrams.”

Candice whistled. “On your first time! It’s probably because you’re so big.” She winked at him. “I hope you’re big everywhere else, handsome.”

Sam blushed, and then he noticed how Candice had a faint sheen of sweat on her chest, and the hint of a flush on her cheeks. He licked his lips unconsciously, and noticed Candice mirroring the move. All thoughts of Dean left his mind. He was about to comment on the colour of her lipstick, which seemed like an appropriate compliment to make, when the door opened. A lab technician walked in.

“Okay, guys,” he said, “I hope you’ve introduced yourselves. If you could both undress and place your clothes on these chairs?”

Sam and Candice undressed, and Sam found he didn’t mind at all that the lab tech didn’t leave the room. He was too busy trying to catch a glimpse of Candice’s body. She winked at him over her shoulder as she dropped her dress to the ground, and he slid a hand to his cock, which was already hard.

“Hey!” said the tech. “Leave it for the experiment, please!”

Sam blushed, and tried to reign in his thoughts. The drug had hit him quickly, and he could barely tell that it was there. He figured he was probably going to be worried about his lack of inhibition later, but for now he was ready to get the ‘experiment’ going.

The lab tech attached electrodes to Sam’s chest and temples, and Sam winced at the sensitivity of his flesh. The tech also tightened a strap around his ribs, keeping a small black box in place on Sam’s sternum.

“This is a heart monitor,” the tech said unnecessarily. Sam wasn’t interested, his eyes were on Candice. “We usually use wristbands but we need your arms free today.” Sam grunted noncommittally, and watched jealously as the tech attached the same apparatus to Candice. Sam wasn’t very interested in the little plastic electrodes on her skin, but he liked the way the chest strap pushed her breasts up. He was practically salivating at the thought of getting to see her during sex. He wanted to put his hands on her waist and make her boobs bounce as he thrust into her. He wondered if her nipples were as sensitive as his seemed to be.

“Okay, guys, listen up.” The tech snapped his fingers in front of Sam’s face to get his attention. “You’re both aware that we’re trialling a new drug today, and that we’re interested in the effects that this drug might have on inhibitions and suggestivity?”

“Yes,” said Sam, wondering if Candice’s blush would extend all the way down her chest.

“You’re aware that side effects can include flushing, headaches, skin sensitivity, stomach pains, auditory and visual hallucinations and prolonged sexual fervour?”

Sam and Candice nodded.

“Then let’s get started. You,” he pointed at Candice, “are going to hold him down while you fuck yourself on him and you,” he pointed at Sam, “are going to keep your eyes closed the whole time.” Sam growled. “Don’t give me that, buddy. If you want out you can leave any time but if you forfeit the experiment you also forfeit your payment.”

Then the tech left, and Sam let Candice push him onto the floor, not even making it to the bed. She pushed his hands above his head and used her tiny weight to hold him there, making breathy sounds as she pressed down on both his wrists and cock, taking him in with a sigh. He squeezed his eyes shut and didn’t peek, not even once, and later he wondered why it had been so easy to obey that command, when minutes earlier he had been desperate to watch. He hoped Dean never found out that he had taken a drug that made him so suggestible. 

\---------------

He visited the lab twice a week for a month, until he had made enough money to pay for a semester of tuition. He was pretty sure his scholarship funding would continue from the following semester, and hoped his funds wouldn’t dry up before then.

The second girl called herself Maria, and she wore a nun’s habit, and intoned the rosary when Sam tried to shake her hand. Sam thought that even 7 milligrams of the drug wouldn’t be enough, but sure enough, ten minutes later he was folding up her expansive skirts and licking his way up her thighs. She shouted the Lord’s Prayer as she came.

The third girl didn’t give him a name, because her mouth was full of Sam’s cock. Sam called her his bitch, and his whore, and scratched ‘slut’ into her back with his fingernail, and later he justified it by reminding himself that he had been told to do it.

The fourth girl was when Sam finally said no, backing away from the plastic dildo strapped between her legs. He figured he’d forfeit his payment, but then they gave him another 5 milligrams and he walked right back in, bending over and gasping as she slipped into his body.

“That’s right,” she whispered into his ear. “So loose for me. So wet. Bet you didn’t even need the drug, huh? Bet you were already this loose without it, bet you’ve given this up for everyone already, right?”

Sam agreed, like he’d been told to, and came on the wall he was leaning against. The next day he tried to remember if he’d been told to come on her dick, and he convinced himself that she had helped him get hard, because he was certain he wouldn’t have been able to otherwise.

Girls five, six and seven blurred slightly in Sam’s mind, which he blamed on the higher doses of the drug they were now giving him to coax him into the weird scenarios. He was pretty sure he remembered holding a riding whip, but he couldn’t remember if he had used it or not, or if it had been used on him. He also had a dim recollection of seeing his reflection and liking the way he looked in a bra and garter belt and halter stockings. He couldn’t remember anything at all from girl seven, because he had been blindfolded, but when he woke up the next day he had rope burn on his wrists and ankles and belly, and when he checked in the shower he found the imprint of teeth on the meat of his ass and thighs.

Girl eight turned out to not be a girl at all, and Sam hastily backed out of the room when the muscular guy tried to introduce himself with a Spanish name that Sam promptly forgot. They gave him another 5 milligrams, and Sam worked his way up to kissing the Spaniard, but had to call it quits when he felt a hard dick pressing up against his own.

Another 3 milligrams didn’t make it any easier, until one of the lab technicians suggested a girl joining them. It was Candice, and together the three of them rolled onto the starched white bed. Sam ended up with one hand between Candice’s legs, and the other holding the guy open as he licked into him. Candice jacked him roughly as he slipped his tongue into the guy’s ass.

When the drug had worn off, Sam wondered if he would try that again, and tried to imagine what another man’s dick in his mouth would feel like. The first person that came to mind was his brother, and for an instant he pictured Dean naked. He snapped himself out of that line of thought, and reminded himself that the long-term effects of the drug were probably playing havoc on his libido.

\------------------

A few months later and he was behind on rent, so he called the lab again to arrange another appointment. He was disappointed to hear that they had almost completed their data collection, and weren’t looking for more participants.

“Sorry,” said the phone operator, “but we’re only interested in extreme experiments at the moment. We’ll call you if anything comes up, Sammy.”

“It’s Sam,” he said on autopilot. “Sam Winchester.”

There was a pause.

“Did you say Winchester?”

“Uh, yeah.”

Another pause.

“Actually, it looks like we might have something for you. Would you be available tomorrow?”

“I thought you said you were only after extreme experiments?” Sam asked suspiciously.

“You’ll be with a male partner,” the operator replied.

Sam thought about his empty bank account, and the eviction notice he was expecting next week.

“I’ll do it,” he said, and sighed, consoling himself with the knowledge that this was what it would take to get him through college, and Dean would never have to find out about it.

\--------------

“Thirty milligrams?” Sam asked the next day, eyebrows raised. “That’s the highest I’ve received so far.”

“It’s the highest we’ve given so far, too,” said one of the lab technicians.

“You’ll need it,” said another.

Sam couldn’t be sure, but he thought there were more technicians than usual today. He wondered if they needed extra data because today’s experiment was apparently so ‘extreme’. He’d been asked to remove his clothing before he went in the room, too, and being naked in a room full of fully dressed scientists was making him anxious.

“What are we doing, today?” Sam asked the closest tech.

“You’re having sex,” she replied, smiling at him benignly over a computer screen.

“Having sex,” Sam repeated suspiciously.

“We don’t care who tops, or who bottoms. We just want to see if you can do it.”

“So just… just sex?” Sam said again.

She smiled at him again, and he thought her smiled looked… cold… but then he was being ushered into the sterile white room, and the door was closing behind him.

“Hi,” he said to the person standing in the middle, who had his naked back to Sam. “I’m Dave.”

“No you’re not,” said the stranger, turning to face Sam with a look of horror that Sam quickly reflected. “You’re my brother.”

 _Oh shit_ , thought Sam. _Dean_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter One has no wincest but Chapter Two definitely does so DON'T READ ON if that isn't your thing


	2. Tap Tap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean try to fight the drug.

They stared at each other for a full five seconds before Sam turned on his heel and rammed into the white door, yanking at the handle. “I FORFEIT!” he yelled. “I QUIT!”

There was no response, and the door didn’t budge. Sam threw his shoulder against it.

“Sam,” said Dean. “Stop, man. The drugs will circulate faster.”

“ _Faster_?” Sam gasped. “They only take five minutes to kick in anyway!” He slammed into the door again, and his shoulder groaned loudly, almost popping out of its socket.

“Five minutes?” asked Dean, paling. He threw himself against the door beside Sam. “LET US OUT!” he screamed, pounding on it with his hand. Their legs accidentally brushed and they leapt away from each other.

“Dean, _what are you doing here_?” Sam asked.

“Dad hasn’t been home in a few weeks, and I had to get cash somehow. Thought they weren’t interested, but then I got a call back yesterday afternoon and all of a sudden they can’t get me in soon enough.”

Sam groaned. “They want to see if their drug is strong enough,” he said, almost to himself. “The bastards. The bastards.” He groaned again.

“Is it? Sam, is it strong enough?”

An image of Dean, speared on his dick, popped into Sam’s mind.

“Yeah,” he said, horrified but already turned on. “I think it is.”

“Shit,” said Dean, who was staring at the opposite wall determinedly.

“Dean,” said Sam, “look at me.”

Dean didn’t turn.

“ _Dean_!”

“You’re hard,” said Dean, motioning toward Sam’s crotch without looking at him.

“So are you,” Sam replied.

Dean looked down at himself and went even paler. “How much longer do we have?” he asked.

“I think it’s starting,” said Sam. “Listen, Dean. You can’t blame yourself, after. They give you an order and you have to follow it. It’s the drug, okay? Just… oh shit, just remember that, _shit_ , just remember that you had to do what they said.”

“Wait,” said Dean, and he sounded slurred. “What if I ordered you not to touch me?”

Sam gaped at him, and then let his gaze wander southward. He pictured Dean’s dick in his hand.

“Sam!” Dean yelled. “What if I order you to stand in a corner or something, and you ordered me to stand in the other corner? Could we just wait out the effects of the drug?”

Sam groaned, and he watched in horror and fascination as his hand began to reach out towards Dean’s hip. When had they gotten so close? “Do it,” he gasped. “Dean, order me away. Quick!”

Dean opened his mouth, but Sam never heard him speak.

“NO MORE TALKING,” boomed a voice over an intercom. “HAVE SEX PLEASE. NO MORE TALKING.”

Dean’s mouth hung open, and he closed it, then opened it again. “ _Aaaaah_ ,” he moaned, eyes falling shut. Sam couldn’t remember what Dean had been about to say, but he was pretty sure that wasn’t it. He looked down, and noticed that his hand was around Dean’s dick, and he was pumping it slowly. “ _Aaaah_ ,” Dean moaned again, and thrust his hips forward to meet Sam’s hand. Sam watched as the mushroom head slipped in and out of his fist, then he reached for Dean’s hip to pull him closer. Dean resisted for a second, shaking slightly, but Sam squeezed him and he gasped, then put both hands on Sam’s head and pushed him downward, forcing Sam to his knees. In a daze, Sam leaned forward, and licked tentatively at the head of Dean’s cock. It didn’t taste like anything, really. Skin. But then Dean was groaning and fisting his hand in Sam’s hair, yanking him closer and pushing into his mouth, and a small drop of precum exploded on Sam’s tongue. It was… _woah_. Incredible. Sam moaned, and Dean mirrored the sound above him, pushing further into Sam’s mouth.

Sam sucked him wetly, saliva everywhere. He was using his hands to stroke the length he couldn’t reach, spreading spit and precum until his fingers and Dean’s balls were glistening wetly.  He reached under Dean’s balls and back. His index finger probed experimentally until he found Dean’s hole, and he pushed straight in. The drug had made Dean loose already, and the finger slipped in easily, but Dean jerked in surprise anyway, and pulled away.

As soon as Dean stepped back, Sam felt an ache in his chest. Usually, when he didn’t want to do something, the drug let him go, but with the increased dose he felt weak and light headed. He fervently wished he could relapse into the drug-haze he usually fell into, but he knew that today he would have to be conscious and aware. He had to… had to get to Dean. He took a step towards his brother, but Dean put his hands up and took another step back, shaking his head. Sam tried to remember why Dean was looking so flushed and scared, but he got distracted by the sight of Dean’s dick, which looked red, and hard, and was glistening wetly, covered in spit.

_My spit_ , Sam realised, and took a running jump at Dean, who caught him around the waist as they collapsed onto the bed behind him. They grappled and Sam used his weight to flip Dean over and hold him face down, a knee in the small of his back to keep him there, and another knee over the back of Dean’s legs to stop him bucking up. The skin-on-skin contact was alleviating the ache in Sam’s chest, and he followed his instincts down to Dean’s ass, spreading the cheeks and slipping a finger back into the looseness of Dean’s body. Dean screamed gutturally and writhed, trying to jerk Sam off him. Sam stroked his neck and shoulders consolingly, and pushed a second finger in.

He looked up the length of Dean’s body, and his eyes caught on three parallel lines of white skin across Dean’s ribs. He frowned at them. He remembered those. He had stitched them up himself, after a werewolf hunt years earlier. Dean had been so embarrassed that he’d been caught unawares, he had flat-out refused to go to a hospital. Sam had poured alcohol over the bloody wounds, wincing in sympathetic pain and wishing that he could take some of the injury himself.

And then he remembered that this was _Dean_ , who he hadn’t seen in years. Dean, who had sprinted after the bus that took him to Stanford. Dean, who had stitched him up and been stitched up after hunts and fights and tavern brawls, and who hated being at hospitals or behind bars or at gunpoint or in literally any situation where he didn’t have total control.

He pulled his fingers out of his brother, and rolled off him, breathing sharply. Dean didn’t move away, just rolled onto his side to stare at Sam. The ache in Sam’s chest had intensified into a burning pain, and from the look in Dean’s eyes he was experiencing the same thing, but neither of them moved, staring at each other.

_Dean’s never done this before_ , Sam realised. And, okay, neither had he, really, but a girl in a dildo and a male dominated threesome was more experience than Dean had in this area, and Sam knew what he had to do. With his eyes on Dean, he brought his fingers back up to his mouth, sucking them wetly. They tasted like Dean, and he tried not to think about why that might be. He brought one of his knees up to his chest, then reached behind himself and, eyes still on Dean, pressed into his waiting hole.

Dean grimaced and reached a hand out, gripping Sam’s bicep and looking at him with eyes that knew exactly what Sam was doing. He wriggled closer, until their chests were almost touching, and carefully slung Sam’s leg over his waist, giving Sam more room to move. Sam pushed a second finger into himself, trying to coat his insides with as much saliva as possible, before pulling out to gather more spit. Dean interrupted his fingers on the way, sucking them into his own mouth. Sam groaned in arousal and felt his dick jerk. Dean watched him as his tongue traced patterns on Sam’s fingers, then bit him gently and released them.

This time, when Sam reached behind him, Dean leaned forward and kissed him, lightly, swallowing Sam’s hum as he pushed three wet fingers into himself. One of Dean’s hands came up to settle on Sam’s thigh where it straddled Dean’s waist, and Dean tapped lightly against it.

_Tap tap tap, tap tap hold, tap hold tap hold_.

Dean was tapping Sam’s name in morse.

_Sam_ , he tapped. _Sam, Sam, Sam_.

Sam nodded, to show he understood. He understood the morse, and also what Dean meant by it. _Sorry_ , his brother was saying. Sorry for the drug, and sorry for being away for so long, and sorry for the way they had parted all those years ago.

Sam put his spare hand on Dean’s chest, over his heart, and felt his brother’s pulse race beneath his fingertips. He was dimly aware that his own heart was thundering in time, urgently reacting to the drug’s command, and he shifted closer to Dean, using his hooked leg to pull Dean’s hips in.

He tapped against Dean’s heart. _Now_ , he sent, and Dean obeyed.

There was a drawn-out moment when Sam felt just the head of Dean’s cock against him and he wondered if his brother would lose his nerve, but then the pain in his chest intensified and he gasped as he felt Dean’s heart rate increase at the same time. Then Dean was pushing up, and in, and there was nothing left to feel except for the hot slide inside him. They stayed like that, just like that, wrapped around each other in silence. Neither of them moved, except to tap each other’s names against their skin.

Sam leaned his sweaty forehead against Dean’s, and Dean blew a stray lock of Sam’s hair out of his eyes. He was still buried inside of Sam, but the drug was getting what it wanted, and so neither of them moved, content to let the drug run its course instead.

_Time_? Dean tapped, asking Sam how long the drug lasted. Sam just tapped back a question mark, unsure, and then squeezed the muscles in his ass. Dean growled and pulled him closer. Sam felt the drug-haze beckoning him into unconsciousness, but he grit his teeth and focused on Dean's body, ignoring the call.

He breathed deeply, and felt his heart slow at the same time as Dean’s. They were going to be okay, they were going to get out of here alive, and then they were going to wage bloody war on every single lab technician currently watching them on their computers. He let a bloodthirsty grin spread across his face, and watched a mirroring grin form on Dean’s lips, which he kissed.

The Winchesters were back in business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! This was kind of weird but really fun to write - I had no idea where I was going with it until I got there, but love the mental image of Sam and Dean just wrapped up in each other for hours, waiting...  
> Lord have mercy on whichever scientist the boys find first. Yeesh.  
> Please leave feedback, comments, criticism, I wanna hear all your thoughts <3 <3

**Author's Note:**

> For [this](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/113710.html?thread=41961262#t41961262) prompt:  
> At college, something happens to part of his funding and Sam needs money to pay for part of his tuition for the next semester while they get him new funding. He hears about a medical research that is happening on campus during winter break. It pays a LOT and he is willing to let them do anything in order to stay at school.  
> It's a study on the effects of a viagra like drug. Only now approved for human testing. It is really strong and effective, but it has weird side effects. It lowers inhibitions, increases nerve sensitivity and leaves the subject open to suggestion.  
> The experiment is really to see how far they can push the subjects before they object to anything they do to them.


End file.
